


How wonderful Life is now that your in the world.

by Delanor_Took



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fili gets his butt kicked by a girl, Fili's a wise ass, Journey, M/M, Marriage, Mirana's a BAMF, Multi, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanor_Took/pseuds/Delanor_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit's have tradition.</p><p>Hobbits needed witnesses to courtships. </p><p>And they can only be other Hobbits and close family. </p><p>So Thorin sends Fili to the village of Rum Par to bring Bilbo's cousin to Erebor to witness the courtship.</p><p>He never thought he would fall in love with her along the way.</p><p>Or that she would be a Badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How wonderful Life is now that your in the world.

Miriana Grimb was a hobbit. But she wasnt like and other hobbit as she was louder and sillier and a little darker then all the other hobbits. She lived in a small hobbit hole over a small mountain in a small village called Rum Par. She was very very very far away from her cousin Bilbo Baggins but she didnt mind because she was happy. At least she was until a dwarf ended up on her door step. 

"Fili ma'am at your service" said the light blonde haired dwarf at her door in the wee hours of the morning. She just stared at him. She had never seen a dwarf before. ofcourse she has heard of dwarves both from her lovely cousin and her neighbors and that according to her neighbors they 'lived over that damn mountain' but never had she seen one. So she was very shocked. 

"Um.....Miriana Grimb, pleased." she said with a small curtsiy. After all even if she was odd she was still a hobbit and hobbits had manners. The dwarf, Fili she supposed, smiled a toothy grin at her. He nodded his head at the door and she jumped immediatly letting him in. He sauntered in grinning at her. 

"Mi'lady, i have come with great news and tidings. You have been summoned as the only unattached relative of Bilbo Baggins to witness the courtship of Bilbo Baggins of the Bag End by my uncle King under the mountain Throin Oakenshield of Durin as is customary with hobbit code. Should you accept, which i think you shall, I will be escorting you back to Erebor in the morning and we will have the courtship comencing as soon as we return!" he said quite quickly to her, eyes glinting off the small fire she had just made. 

Miriana just stood there, eyes wide in shock. No she was not shocked that her cousin Bilbo was marrying a man, no she was an open minded hobbit. It was that he was considering marrying at all. And for him to choose her to Witness. It was an honor indeed. Hobbits needed witnesses to courtships. The witnesses were usually a member of the family that was close to the female role of the relationship and they would observe, and observe they would for days on end til they were certain that the marriage would or wouldn't work then they would make their decision. They would give their customary gift to the female and proceed with either the wedding plans or escorting the female home. 

As she paced her home Fili examied the she-hobbit who was trying to make a nice moat in her floor by the looks of it. She was a different type of hobbit, very different then their own little burglar. She had a mess of red curly hair that was very very mussed. She was wearing a dark blue dressing gown and robe but her feet were bare like all hobbits she balked at shoes unless there was snow. Hobbit feet were quite big so shoes werent such a big issue. She had large hazel eyes that had stared at Fili when he showed up at the door but softened. But unlike their burglar she was not so innocent. Her posture and the way she walked and the look in her eyes held one of wary and knowledge, someone who understands hardships. So she was a different hobbit.

At that point Fili was lost in thought and was wondering to himself if this hobbit was indeed different the Bilbo was when she stopped her pacing a look on her face. Her eyes went to Fili and she smiled before pointing at the table. 

"Sit," she ordered,"I will be back in a moment." And with that she bustled back into a room off the living area her hair whipping behind her. Fili stared but sat waiting for the little hobbit.

About 20 minutes later she re-emerged from he room, dressed in a short dark green dress with brown pants that were like they were painted on. She had also put black boots on her feet that laced to her knees. Her hair was down but pulled back a bit so it was out of her face. There was a black chocker necklace around her neck and a similar looking braclet on her wrist. She pulled a black cloak off the rack near the door and beckoned for him to follow. 

"Well, are we gonna leave?" she inquired.

Fili was slightly shocked that she was so formal in her want to leave. He had expected a fight, or at least an argument of not wanting to leave her hobbit hole, as hobbits are quite attached to them. But she had packed quite quickly, even putting on shoes. She was so peculiar, such a different type of hobbit that Fili couldnt help but wonder if she was indeed related to their burgler.

**Author's Note:**

> TEEHEE  
> Mirana aint gonna take Fili's shit.  
> So Fili is gonna get nuthin until shes ready.  
> If you like please comment. I love comments.


End file.
